


Helping Hands

by Voleta_Rose



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voleta_Rose/pseuds/Voleta_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Sin has a habit of taking it out on himself during training. Sona decides that she's going to take care of him with a massage.<br/>Things go a bit further then that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Apologizes for any grammar mistakes or the like, those are not my strong points. I just like to write.  
> Also if the ending seems abrupt I may have been planning on writing another part but I kind of hit a writer's block and decided it was a good enough place to stop.

Sona gave Lee Sin a sympathetic look as the kung-fu master rubbed an aching shoulder, she had been watching the blind monk training while she worked on adjusting the magical cords of her etwhl; to her it almost looked as if he had been taking aggression out on himself in an almost violent manner, so she wouldn't be surprised if during his 'training' he hadn't pulled a muscle or two.

Summoning her etwhl away Sona climbed down from the hill she had been seated on and calmly approached the now sitting Ionian male, the musical mage made sure to make adequate enough sound so not to startle him; Lee Sin turned his head in her direction and let his hand drop from his shoulder, he sighed a little in what Sona thought to be annoyance. "Sona, I didn't disturb you did I?" Shaking her head Sona knelt beside the blind monk, she knew he couldn't see in the common sense but he had other ways of sensing when she signed or motioned with her body language.

He had told her that himself so Sona knew it to be true and felt less awkward trying to 'talk' to the other man.

Placing the palm of her hand against Lee Sin's arm Sona drew his attention before she moved both of her hands into signs, she did so slower then she normally would knowing Lee needed a moment to 'see' the flowing movements in his mind's eye to make any sense of the unspoken language. [You hurt yourself. Pulled a muscle it seems.]

Lee Sin grimanced at her comment and looked away ashamed that the maven of strings had bared witness to him being so careless with himself like that. "I'll be fine." Pouting a little at his cold response Sona reached out placing her hand on his cheek and gently turned his head towards her, she drew the fingers of her other hand across Lee's sweat damp brow then traced her digits down across his temple and jawline.

He almost sighed at the pleasure her gentle touches gave him before her hands slipped away so she could sign to him. [Let me help. Please Lee. Let me try and make you feel better.] Lee Sin frowned a little but he couldn't deny Sona's request and he nodded in agreement eventually. "Alright, but not here. I would like to get cleaned up some first." Sona smiled brightly and bobbed her head in agreement as Lee Sin stood.

After a moment he held his hand towards Sona, helping the maven up when she placed her smaller hand in his hold; they stood there for a beat as Lee Sin mused over how tiny and soft Sona's hand felt in his larger and battle roughened one, Sona watched Lee Sin bemused by the way he held her hand, squeezing it softly as if he was trying to imprint the memory of the limb into his mind. "Sorry." 

Lee Sin released Sona's hand though she simply took ahold of his hand instead with both of her smaller ones.

He was surprised when Sona pulled his hand towards her pressing his palm against her chest just above her breast; he could feel the steady beat of her heart against his palm, he felt Sona's fingers move on top of his hand and he almost missed what she was saying to him. [I will take care of you.]

Swollowing Lee Sin nodded in agreement as Sona let him pull his hand away, he realised he hadn't done so quickly but more as a caress over her chest.

Turning away from the mage Lee Sin rubbed the back of his neck as he headed the familiar path towards the small house he lived in alone, it wasn't much more then the necessities and that suited Lee Sin just fine.

It was also further outside the nearby village that he had most of the area to himself most days; usually it was other Ionian warriors passing through or using nearby grounds for training, they often left him be though so Lee Sin had no qualms with their presence and those that did stop to chat or spar with him where those he considered allies or friends anyway.

Sona's visit had been unexpected but by no means unwelcomed.

Stopping by the front sliding door of the small Ionian styled house Lee Sin turned towards Sona, he knew she was there because he had been listening to her soft footsteps behind him the entire trek to the house. "Please make yourself at home Sona, I'm just going to go wash up." Sona nodded and Lee Sin waited until he heard the light wooden door slide open before he wandered around the side of the small building to a wash station.

Inside Sona removed her slip on shoes and left them politely near the doorway before stepping down onto the wooden floor, it always surprised her just how little Lee seemed to own within his home; he had almost nothing personal, even Yi had a few personal items place around his house but Lee had nothing that she could see.

Sighing softly, barely a breath, Sona stepped up into the slightly inclined kitchenette and busied herself with making a pot of tea for the two of them.

By the time Sona had set the low table in the middle of the room for tea Lee Sin stepped into the house, Sona smiled at the wet male as water dripped from his short hair down his chest and back. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting." Sona's hands swaying through the vision of his mind's eye as she responded. [No. I made us some tea. Liquids are important after training so vigorously.] He nodded in agreement with her before she continued 'speaking'. [Afterwards I will take care of you.]

Lee Sin smirked a little and gave Sona a nod of agreement as he joined the maven seated at the low table.

Happily Sona poured the tea for them and handed Lee Sin his cup which he took with a muttered thanks, the two of them sat in silence then though not uncomfortable silence, more a thoughtful silence.

During the silence that Sona was so used to the maven of strings watched Lee Sin over the top of her cup, mainly she watched droplets of water rolling down the contours of his muscles; her attention was drawn to the tattoo that coiled around the monk's body, Lee Sin realised that Sona was looking at him when she leaned to the side in an attempt to follow part of the tattoo that coiled up around his back. "Sona?"

A silent little gasp escaped the mage as she slumped over onto her side a flush warming her cheeks, embarressed that she had been found out for her staring; sitting up slowly Sona shyly moved her hands in an apology. [I was just admiring your tattoo. I didn't mean to stare.] Lee Sin chuckle deeply and reached out placing his hand on the side of Sona's face. "It's alright." He felt her cheek heaten as her flush deepened into a blush and Lee Sin drew his thumb over the warmed flesh curiously.

[You finished your tea? Let me clean up. You get comfortable. Then I will take care of your aches.]

Lowering his hand Lee Sin nodded and Sona packed their tea cups and the tea pot up while Lee Sin wondered just how comfortable she expected him to get, shrugging to himself Lee gave the roll up futon matteress in the corner of the room a light kick causing it to unroll itself, it was all ready for the kung-fu master to go to bed though it would also work as a makeshift massage table too he supposed.

Lee Sin startled slightly at the sudden clap of Sona's hands making him turn his attention onto her. [Your bed is perfect.]

He smirked a little at Sona who motioned to the mattress. [Lay down on your stomach now. So I can work the aches out of your back first.] Lee Sin did as she ordered him to do though as he got comfortable he couldn't help but wonder if he had misread her hand signs a little, he's thoughts went blank for a moment when he felt Sona place a leg on each side of his hips and seat herself on his lower back.

She was light so there was no discomfort but he could feel that the short dress she had been wearing had been pulled up rather high if the feel of her soft pale skin pressing against his own bare skin was anything to go by.

Sona placed her hands on his lower back then, fingers spread out right in front of where she was seated; at first she gently rolled her finger tips against tight muscles easing them a little, Lee Sin felt her shift a little then and press down harder.

A grunt escaped Lee Sin at the pressure that forced tightened muscles to begin loosening; he grunted again though the sound wasn't of pain but a strange sort of relief and the Ionian male laid his forehead against his crossed arms as Sona put her strength into working each and every muscle she came into contact with.

A slight hiss escaped Lee Sin when strained muscles where moulded under her hands and he could feel a faint hum of her healing magic warm pulled muscles making any pain quickly fade.

He could have easily fallen asleep at the rate Sona was working the strain and stress out of his back, he almost thought he had for a moment until Sona's small hands ran up the back of his neck making Lee Sin give a pleased groan; not bothering to sign Sona leaned forward running her hands across the expansion of Lee's broad shoulders then down his back, she poked him in one side then making the blind monk jerk a little in surprise.

Sona rose and gently but insistantly poked Lee again until the other man got the idea to roll over, which he did somewhat sluggishly.

Laying there Lee furrowed his brow a little when he felt Sona sat herself back down on his hips, she shifted a little almost nervously and Lee resisted the urge to groan when it brought her firm rear in contact with his crotch briefly; Sona didn't seem to notice as she leaned forward a little and placed her hands against his stomach, for a moment her fingers traced his tattoo before she worked on the muscles along his abdomen and chest.

Lee Sin tried to keep his breathing from getting heavier as Sona rocked her hips back, then shifted forward a bit as she worked to relief his strains from training; her attention was obviously on her skills because it took Sona longer the Lee Sin thought it should have, to feel what her attention was doing to the Ionian male.

Sona stopped moving and Lee Sin grimanced, he was about to apologize for not controlling his body better when Sona, somewhat unsurely, pushed her hips back against the firm buldge in his pants; Lee's body jerked at the motion and he felt his neck heaten in embarressment, he should have more control over his body and it's desires.

Though his thoughts went awry when he felt Sona crawl backwards down his body, Lee Sin rose a hand to pause the young woman before her fingers curling under the waistline of his pants made him instead tense up.

He did groan then when Sona drew his pants down his thighs releasing his half hard length to her sight.

Sona blushed shyly at the sight of the other's semi erection. "Sona...I-I'm sorry about this, I..." Lee Sin yelped when long warm fingers attempted to wrap around his length, he shot up onto his elbows giving Sona a shocked sort of look; he shivered when she needed to use her other hand to get entirely around his girth, gently almost lovenly Sona drew her hands up the length of his shaft.

Lee Sin grit his teeth to keep from moaning as her hands stroked him a few times, though he couldn't help himself when he felt Sona's hot wet tongue slip over the head of his erection; he collapsed back on the mattress when her lips closed over the head and Sona gently suckled, Lee Sin placed a hand against his forehead and keened lowly in the back of his throat.

Shakily he rose his free hand placing it cautiously against Sona's head though not to push her off or even deeper onto his length, instead he stroked his fingers through her silky soft hair.

After suckling on him for a moment or so Sona moved her mouth down the side of his erection causing Lee's fingers to twitch against her scalp.

His fingers slipped free of her hair as Sona sat up. [Lee? Is this okay? I...] She stopped and shyed away for a brief second. [I want.... I don't want you to be upset at me.] Lee Sin stared at Sona, he listened to her breathing and how it had grown heavier like his own; sitting up on one elbow Lee reached out with his free hand pressing it against Sona's chest like she had done ealier, her heart was thumping harder now though not entirely out of fear he noted.

Drawing his hand down her chest Lee let his hand linger a moment longer against her breast before he drew his touch away, he did however feel her shiver at the pleasure that simple touch had given her.

"I won't be upset. I could never be upset at you Sona."

Laying back Lee Sin waited to see how Sona would react; the soft brush of her silk dress on his bare flesh made Lee sigh at the sensation of the maven crawling back up his body, he grit his teeth as she trapped his erection between his stomach and her hips.

He could feel the soft mounds of her womanhood against his shaft and Lee couldn't help but wonder briefly if she had removed her underwear as she had crawled back up his body, he stopped thinking such trivial things when Sona's fingers touched his arousal again.

Almost timidly she drew her fingers around the crown spreading the fluid there against heated flesh while she pressed her hips down and rocked her hips along his shaft; he could feel the lips of her own hot sex carress his length, as if seeking the tip that would enter her.

Sona worried her lower lip between her teeth at the hot throbbing between her thighs, Sona knew Lee was watching her in his unique way and she stared at his face as she slowly worked her hips up his length until the tip was pressed against her small opening; Lee Sin's brow furrowed at how small she felt compared to his size, for a moment he doubted she could couple them without causing herself harm. "Sona, wai....hnng!"

Lee Sin arched back as Sona pushed her hips down with enough pressure to force the head of his length inside her; he gripped at her thighs hoping the hold would convince her to halt her movements, he could hear her breaths escaping her shakily and he didn't doubt that she had been a little too hastey in her actions. "Are you alright?" Sona placed her palms against Lee's stomach and nodded slowly. "Maybe we should stop." She shook her head in a negative, instead she slipped a hand between them so she could stroke his length up to where they were connected.

Sona rocked her hips carefully and Lee couldn't help the groan that escaped his throat when she took more of him inside her.

Closing her eyes Sona concentrated on slowly working her way down on Lee's erection, she wasn't used to being stretched in such an intimate manner but she knew she could handle this once her body got used to the other's girth.

Rising herself a bit Sona slowly lowered herself again, she continued working her smaller body down until their hips were pressed together.

As Sona released a shaky breath Lee Sin released one of his own, his hands stroked her bare thighs affectionantly; he couldn't believe the tightness squeezing his shaft so hard or that Sona had managed to bring them together so completely, her hands spread out against his chest and Lee felt her muscles quiver when she shifted a little.

"Take your time, there's no rush." Sona nodded at his comment and they remained prone for a time, though Lee Sin didn't stop with caressing her thighs from her knees all the way up to her hips and back; Sona responded to the touches by squeezing her internal muscles rhythmically, when she was ready the maven stared down at Lee Sin noting the beads of sweat across his brow.

Obviously he had been resisting his body's natural instincts to thrust into her while she adjusted to his size even while she squeezed around him in such a welcoming manner. 

Sona had to admire his self control for her sake.

Leaning forward a little Sona ran her hand across Lee's brow, over his temple and along his jaw before she signed to him. [I'm okay now.] She proved her comment by bracing her palms against Lee Sin's chest and rocking her hips, every time she slid up his length Sona tightened her internal muscles before relaxing and sliding slowly back down.

Lee Sin tightened his fingers against her thighs briefly before opting to lower his hands to the sheets instead, he didn't want to bruise her after all.

Soon Lee Sin began raising his hips when Sona started to slide down, the motion urged him deeper inside her making Sona voicelessly gasp and her muscles quiver in pleasure.

Their movements remained steady even as the pleasure grew for both of them, Lee Sin tightened his grip on the sheets glad he had opted to hold them instead of Sona because he knew he would have caused her bruises by now; Sona however unintentially dug her nails into Lee's chest causing light welts in the process, the slight sting barely registered to Lee Sin however even as Sona arched back dragging her nails over hard muscles.

He had no idea how much longer he could hold out as Sona seated down harder on his length, he heard a hiss of breath leave the musical mage then and it took Lee Sin a moment to realise that the head of his length was pressed up against something deep inside his lover, his brain quickly caught up to what he was feeling and he recognised that he had bottomed out against Sona's cervix. 

"S-sorry Sona."

A shaky smile crossed the mage's face and she swayed her hips. [It is okay.] She didn't give Lee Sin a chance to fully stop his movements as she started moving once again, grunting Lee Sin rose his hips this time with more urgancy which Sona mirrored with her own movements.

There was an urge, an almost desperate need and Lee Sin untangled his hands from the blankets to grip Sona's narrow waist so he could pull her down as he thrust up hard, her nails dug harder into the flesh of his chest and the pleasent flash of bittersweet pain brought Lee Sin over the edge as his hips jerked against his companion.

Sona's eyes widened and she arched at the shock of feeling Lee Sin's length pushing sharply against her cervix followed by a warm liquid spreading across then through the barrier to her womb.

The feeling of the other's orgasm and release had Sona shuddering almost violently as her body gave into her own pleasures.

"Sona?"

She was breathing heavily and there were hands stroking her back, flicking her eyes open Sona realised she had collapsed onto Lee Sin's chest, she felt a little embarressed that she had fainted if even for just a moment.

"Are you alright?"

Carefully Sona pushed herself up on shaky arms then nodded as she managed to sit herself back up on top of Lee Sin, her hands even trembled slightly as she signed to the blind monk. [Yes. Sorry. I didn't mean to faint.] A smile crossed the other man's lips and Lee Sin sounded a little bemused. "Don't fret, I should feel flattered that I brought you that much pleasure." Silently Sona laughed as she nodded in agreement with her companion, shifting her hips a little Sona froze then glanced down to where they were still connected.

Moving a little Sona shivered when Lee did, though they had both orgasmed and that they were both hypersensitive from the experience Sona could feel that Lee Sin was still mostly hard deep inside her; she curiously pressed her hand against her pelvis gasping silently when the light pressure of her hand caused the organ inside her to twitch. "Sona, rest. Please, I'm fine."

Staring down at the other Ionian curiously Sona tilt her head a little then frowned at the scratches she had caused her friend, arching her body down Sona pressed kisses along the welts she was responsible for.

Her actions earned her a heavy sigh before Lee Sin leaned up and pressed a kiss to her temple once again. "You take such good care of me Sona." Urging her to look up at him Lee Sin claimed her lips in a firm though caring kiss, placing her hands on the sides of his face Sona gave her friend an affectionant sort of look before letting him kiss her again.

"Rest now."

Sona laid her head on Lee Sin's chest with a little nod, she stretched her legs out slowly and Lee smiled at the warmth of her light weight on top of him as he stroked the length of her spine calmly as they both rested in a relaxed doze together.


End file.
